brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Athletic Archer
The Athletic Archer (real name Avery) is a rare Brawler who welds a technology infused bow. She has medium health and moves at the same speed as the short ranged/tank class brawlers. Her attack shoots fast and powerful arrows that does heavy damage and has the ability to pierce throgh enemies, her super is that she jump and shoots down three arrow that is same as the main attack arrows. Her star power enables to reloads and moves faster when she has no more ammo and the other one allows her to heal twice as fast as soon as self-regeneration starts. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Fast) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Very Slow) Utility: Super Range: (Very Long) Attack: Excellent Arrows This technologically advanced modern bow can automatically spawns arrows, this is why it fires off such a powerful arrow that does excellent damage. The arrow is a white glowing projectile which can travels up to 10 tiles, decently wide, travels about 1.2× as Piper's bullet speed, pierces through enemies, travels really far and explodes when it hits a wall or reaches its range limit with a 2.0 tiles radius which deals 200 damage. The looks of the arrow is inspired by Piper's bullets looks as in white colour and it seems like it is glowing. The explosion from the arrow is not bomb related but its light related. *Damage: 300 *Reload: 2.3 seconds *Range: 10 tiles (12 tiles including explosion radius) *Pierce: all Health Base Health: 800 Super: Hi-Jump This super is one of the most innovative super up to date... To use the super she will need to aim at where the arrows will lands which can be anywhere within 10 tiles from her, then she jumps up and fires off three arrows (after 0.65 seconds of the jump) which behaves like lobbed attack that will land perpendicular direction (to her super attack direction) with the explosions always aligned straight and each explosions barely touching the others with up to whopping 12 tiles of horizontal damage "length", if the player aims the super at its maximum range the 2 sides explosions will still lands the maximum of 10 tiles which will align like an arc shape (shown on pic). The explosion is the same as the main attack explosion except the super counterpart can also destroy walls & obstacles as well as knocking back brawlers with the same power as Bo's mines, and an enemy can take two explosions worth of damage if they are touches two explosions. If you have not already know it her super jump has a duration of 2 seconds and during her entire leap duration she can move while on air for up to 4 tiles at 2 tiles per seconds which is like Piper's jump but direction can be controlled anytime during her jump, she will land on the nearest edge of the wall if she lands on a wall tile, this aspect allows her to jump over walls along with the super attack which makes this super innovative. Innovative: High Jump The High Jump sport is based on one of the Olympic event that the player has to run towards the pole (which is about 2m) for a distance before jumping it with the waist near it and then lands on a soft surface. Not 2 fucking poles in total. To use this innovative, the player has to run for 4 tiles straight to the wall (up to ± 22.5° to maintain ability to wall jump based on where you are facing when you were at 4 tiles away) and by the time the player is right at the wall the player joystick must be at least 200% of the max joystick visual distance to perform that jump that can be over 1 tile thick walls (abs max is that with that ± 22.5° distance), the jumping animation will be the exact same as the high jump sports animation. Not sure if should show an indicate of distance traveled to to the high jump and the angle offset warning before losing momentum to perform a jump in a futuristic like screen graphic style. Other compatible brawlers to use this innovative: Those who has the ability to perform such impressive jumps. *Shelly *8-BIT *El Primo *Max for sure *Crow As you can see fast moving speed brawlers are more fit for performing high jump over walls. This Innovative could be Max's innovative but Handling Sacrifice was thought for max first and that is more suitable for max and this is more suitable for AA. Star Powers Star Power #1: Desperation As soon as she has no ammo left (0 ammo), she reloads twice as fast (1.15 seconds) and moves 100 speed faster (800), the boost kicks in instantly as she has 0 ammo and boost becomes inactive when have 1+ ammo left. Star Power #2: Quick Heals After 3 seconds of not taking damage or attacking, she starts to heal at normal value of 13% every 0.5 seconds instead of every 1.0 seconds which makes her recovers health faster than others. Statics: It normally takes brawlers 10 seconds to fully heal from 1 HP with first 3.0 seconds goes to the first healing tick and heals for 7 more times, with this star power she will only take 6.5 seconds to fully heal from 1 HP and oh and its better than Well Oiled star power overall (8 seconds) but well oiled is actually better for desperate heals (and is more suited for "Quick Heals" instead). Skins Trivia * This brawler is inspired by Link (Breath of the Wild specifically) and the Elf (Wild Clash) and what if Bo shoots one arrow instead of three. *The Athletic Archer has fought against the Long Range Shotgunner in the Colosseum and she wins against her and gains the rights of the Desperation star power, that was a really fierce fight. *She lives in the same city and period (2020s) as the Lightning Chain Brawler that the Bow and the Gun is made by the same organisation and technology. **I can not be sure if they two know each other or the fact if they are Singaporean but what i know that they both are born at the same year and are in the middle school education right now. ***But based on the brawler description it might be indeed true. *She is not an actually an Athletic Archer by the title itself, but she is just good in sports in her school and the Singapore Government gave her a bow to beta test out for them and she was allowed to keep the bow for doing a good job and for technology testing purposes. She is the second person who is presented by the SG gov to test the weapon (the first person is Lightning chain brawler). She is called Athletic Archer because she is good in sports and also the fact that she has a bow from the government hence her title name is (two separate words). **She received the modern bow from the government because she is in the archery club in her school. ***She joined the archery club at the first place is because that she is fond of the postures of the people who shoots the bow in certain postures and styles, crossbows or longbows you name it, because of this fact she is only interested in real life archery and not interested on video games that involves archery ans so she is good in physical skills. Her favorite video game genre tough is kart racing games. *Her health would be 3600 (900) base and her speed would be 770/870 in the new stats format. *She is good in mobility involved things, but this does not means that she is a daredevil, far from it. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:21th Century Brawler